


A Berserker and His Vampire King

by daemonic



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: EWE, Fanart, M/M, Werewolf, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonic/pseuds/daemonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: A Berserker and His Vampire King</p>
<p>Artist: daemoncas5</p>
<p>Rating: pg-13 </p>
<p>Warnings: BLOOD, Rather nasty WOUNDS, SMOKING {I have a feeling this one prolly not a warning ;p}</p>
<p>Materials Used: Pencils, Color Pencils</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Berserker and His Vampire King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Poisons and Remedies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248959) by [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal). 
  * Inspired by [Poisons and Remedies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248959) by [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal). 



> Notes: GAH finally this drawing is fully done after so many months being half-done. Since 2012. Dude.

[](myfile.htm)


End file.
